vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Electric Angel
[[Archivo:Electric_Angel.png|thumb|270px|Electric Angel Ilustrada por Gogatsu]]Electric Angel (えれくとりっく・えんじぇぅ / Ángel Eléctrico) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. En esta canción, Miku cuenta los buenos momentos que pasó con una persona querida para ella (Probablemente su creador). Según Miku, esa persona llenó el vacío de su corazón, dado que él le enseño la palabra "amor". Actuálmente esta canción supera el millón de visitas, siendo una de las canciones más representativas de Hatsune Miku. Ha aparecido en los juegos Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA-, Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- 2nd, Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- extend, Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade, Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone , Hatsune Miku Project Mirai 2 , Hatsune Miku Project Diva F2nd (DLC) , Hatsune Miku Project Mirai Dx, Project Diva Future Tone (Ps4) y Hatsune Miku Project Diva Future Tone Dx También ha formado parte de diversos conciertos. El 30 de junio de 2015 saldrá a la venta una novela basada en la canción, dirigida por YasuoP, escrita por Kouen Reon e ilustrada por deco y nagomi, puede comprarse en Amazon. Intérprete: Hatsune Miku Música y Letra: Yasuo-P Ilustración: Gogatsu *Nicovideo *Youtube Ha aparecido en los siguientes álbumes: *digital colors *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Vocarhythm feat. Hatsune Miku *MIKUNOPOLIS in LOS ANGELES "Hajimemashite Hatsune Miku desu" *VOCALO DANCE *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- extend Complete Collection *Hatsune Miku Best ~memories~ *Den Aya Zoka (Digital Artistry) Letras *Kanji tomado de Hatsune Miku Wiki. *Traducción de Dark_Kudoh Kanji= ワタシは、歌うのがスキ ワタシがそう作られたからじゃない この声をスキだという アナタが歓んでくれるから 0と1しか分からない ワタシに"I"を教えてくれた その日からワタシのココロの中、 アナタで満たされてるの アナタといられる それだけで 電子のココロ、震えるの まるで量子の風みたいに ワタシのココロ、ゆさぶるの ワタシは、ヒトリがキライ 孤独な世界に溶けてしまうから アナタといる時がスキ ワタシを暖めてくれるから ヒトリじゃ何も作れない ワタシに歌を与えてくれた その日からワタシのココロの中、 アナタで満たされてるの アナタといられる それだけで 電子のココロ、震えるの まるで量子の風みたいに ワタシのココロ、揺さぶるの アナタといられる それだけで ワタシの世界、広がるの まるで天使の羽根みたいに ワタシのココロ、はばたくの？ アナタといられる それだけで 電子のココロ、震えるの まるで量子の風みたいに ワタシのココロ、揺さぶるの |-| Romaji= Watashi wa, utau no ga suki Watashi ga sō tsukura retakara janai Konogoe o sukida to iu Anata ga yorokonde kurerukara Zero to ichi shika wakaranai Watashi ni "I" o oshiete kureta Sonohi kara watashi no kokorono-naka, Anata de mitasa re teru no Anata to i rareru sore dake de Denshi no Kokoro, furueru no Marude ryōshi no kaze mitai ni Watashi no Kokoro, yusaburu no Watashi wa, hitori ga kirai Kodokuna sekai ni tokete shimaukara Anata to iru toki ga suki Watashi o atatamete kurerukara Hitori ja nani mo tsukurenai Watashi ni uta o ataete kureta Sonohi kara watashi no kokorono-naka, Anata de mitasa re teru no Anata to i rareru sore dake de Denshi no Kokoro, furueru no Marude ryōshi no kaze mitai ni Watashi no Kokoro, yusaburu no Anata to i rareru sore dake de Watashi no sekai, hirogaru no Marude tenshi no hane mitai ni Watashi no Kokoro, habataku no? Anata to i rareru sore dake de Denshi no Kokoro, furueru no Marude ryōshi no kaze mitai ni Watashi no Kokoro, yusaburu no |-| Español= A mi me gusta cantar, y no solo porque me fabricaran para ello. Según dices te gusta mi voz, y por eso quiero hacerte feliz. No entendía más que 0 y 1, pero tú me enseñaste lo que significa ser "Yo". Y desde ese día dentro de mi corazón solamente puedo verte a ti. Solamente con estar a tu lado, mi corazón electrónico tiembla, sobre con lo que parece un viento cuántico en el que mi corazón se balanceará. Odio estar en soledad porque siento que voy a fundirme con la soledad de ese mundo; adoro los momentos en los que estoy contigo, porque me brindas calidez. No puedo crear nada estando sola, sin embargo tu me has dado canciones que cantar. Y desde el día dentro de mi corazón solo puedo verte a ti. Solamente con estar a tu lado, mi corazón electrónico tiembla, sobre lo que parece un viento cuántico en el que mi corazón se balanceará. Solamente con estar a tu lado, mi mundo se extiende. Me pregunto si con estas alas parecidas a las de un ángel mi corazón podrá volar. Solamente con estar a tu lado, mi corazón electrónico tiembla, sobre lo que parece un viento cuántico en el que mi corazón se balanceará. Versiones Sucesivas Electric Angel -Arrange Cover- [[Archivo:Artworks-000048471164-r05zyj-original.jpg|thumb|200px|Electric Angel -Arrange Cover- Ilustrada por Nishiki Koi]]El 21 de Julio de 2013, Giga-P publicó un cover de esta canción utilizando a Kagamine Rin Len. Esta versión ha alcanzado las 500 mil visitas en Nicovideo, pero es mucho más conocida entre los usuarios de Youtube, llegando a más de 1 millón de reproducciones. Ha sido interpretada por diversos Utaites. Intérpretes: Kagamine Rin y Len Música y Letra: Yasuo-P Mezcla: Giga-P Arreglos de Voz: Orebanana-P Ilustración y PV: Nishiki Koi *Nicovideo *Youtube Ha aparecido en los siguientes álbumes: *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Vocalotwinkle feat. Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len *Gigabanana the Best ~USUSHIO Aji~ Galería Modulos= Electric Angel PM Luka, Miku y Rin.png|Modelos de Megurine Luka, Kagamine Rin y Hatsune Miku en Electric Angel para Project Mirai 2. Angel_F2nd.jpg|Modulo de Hatsune Miku en Electric Angel para Project DIVA F2nd (DLC) |-| Productos= 7124KcbeV3L.jpg|Portada de la Novela. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Hatsune Miku Categoría:Interpretada por Kagamine Rin Categoría:Interpretada por Kagamine Len Categoría:Canciones Legendarias Categoría:Canción publicada en 2007 Categoría:Canción publicada en 2013 Categoría:Canción con Novela